


text from: neil

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Pitts n Charlie are roomies!, based on that one textpost, can be read as brotp?, i laughed nd had to write smth, neil was irresponsible, why is naming something so difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically, neil drank too much and todd has to play babysitter & come get him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	text from: neil

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this really fast!!! lmk if there's anything i should edit/change
> 
> also my first time publishing anything...kinda scary. 
> 
> thank u in advance for reading !!! i love u

**_july 20, 2016_ ** _ 1:37 am _

 

todd sat on his bed, reading a marked up copy of moby dick, when his phone buzzed beside him.    
  
setting down his book and sighing, he picked up his phone. squinting at the harsh light emitted from the bright screen, it read: 

 

_ 1:42 am  _

_ text from: neil  _

 

he dismissed the notification on his phone, assuming it was nothing important and continued on with his reading. 

 

his phone buzzed, again.

 

_ 1:50 am _

_ text from: neil (2) _

_ 1:50 am _

_ text from: neil (3) _

 

“what does he want,” todd whispered to himself. normally, neil didn't text him for anything other than groceries for their dorm. that, or for todd to drop off his library books if he was out.

 

todd unlocked his phone and opened his text messages.   
  
**neil** : cna u com ad pck me up , imto odrnk to   
**neil** : tdod    
**neil** : tjank u todo i lvu u !   
  
just as he was about to put his phone down, his phone began ringing. todd didn’t recognize the number and hoped that whoever was calling had the wrong number.   
  
“hello…?” he answered timidly.   
  
“todd! hi, todd.” todd relaxed, realizing the voice was neil’s.   
  
“neil? do you need me to come and pick you up?”    
  
“uh, yeah, im a bit drunk. sorry, i promised you i wouldn’t drink too much ‘n now look at where i am!” neil’s words were rushed and slurred, his voice sounding strained.   
  
todd was trying his best not to laugh.   
  
“you didn’t promise me anything, you just said ‘i’ll try not to get drunk.’ besides, i don’t mind. um. just give me a minute to get some shoes and a jacket on. where are you again?”

 

“charlie’s dorm… you could join us for a bit, if you want.”   
  
“i’ll pass, thanks for the offer,” he replied, pulling on his dark grey vans. “i’ll be there in the next fifteen minutes. don’t do anything stupid, neil.”

 

todd hung up his phone and grabbed his jacket on the way out, car keys in hand. as he unlocked his car, todd noticed the few raindrops falling and splattering the ground. 

 

“please don’t rain… that’s the last thing i need…”

 

-

 

the ride to charlie’s dorm was quiet, aside from the soft hum of the car’s engine. it was nearly two  thirty in the morning, and for some reason, driving on the almost-empty campus felt unreal. todd parked his car and called neil.

 

“todd! are you here?”  
  
  
“yeah, im waiting in my car, okay? hurry,” todd leaned out of his window, “it looks like it’s about to rain.”

 

“okay, sounds good.” todd could practically hear neil smiling. “i-uh. sorry if i smell like puke… i kind of barfed everywhere after you hung up.”

 

“....you’re joking...please…”   
  
“no…?”    
  
“great.” he sighed and rubbed his temple.   
  
“i’m sorry, todd.” neil sounded on the verge of tears.   
  
“n-no, it’s okay, i just get squeamish around vomit.”   
  


there was a pause on the other line.  
  


“i’m sorry.”   
  
“it’s okay neil, just hurry up.”

 

-

 

it had taken neil fifteen minutes to get to todd’s car. his hair was wet, and he reeked of mint. he wasn’t even wearing his own clothes.

 

“i took a shower, and borrowed some of pitts’ clothes.” neil explained as he got into the car.

 

“why?”   
  
“you said you didn’t like puke, so i didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” he shrugged, fastening his seatbelt.

 

“thanks?”

 

neil just grinned, then turned his head to look out the window. 

 

-

 

It was three fifteen in the morning when todd and neil arrived home.

 

“thank you again, toddo.” neil fake punched todd’s arm.   
  
“don’t mention it.”

 

“i’m gonna go...sleep...okay.”

 

neil trudged off to his bed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. A couple minutes later, after shucking off his shoes and jacket, todd did the same.

 

-

 

todd woke up later that morning at nine thirty. He checked his phone, noticing he had a text message notification.

 

_ 3:47 am _ _   
_ _ text from: neil _

 

he opened it and laughed.   
  
**neil** : nvr mdni ! i got hme

 

**_todd_ ** : I’m aware.

**_todd_ ** : I was the one driving.

**Author's Note:**

> ps. it doesn't actually rain


End file.
